Many work vehicles have a grill and a fan. The grill is mounted to the tractor of the vehicle to form a portion of the exterior of the work vehicle. The grill screens out large debris or other objects and protects against impacts. The fan is sometimes mounted to the tractor just inward of the grill, and is driven to advance air across one or more heat exchangers of the vehicle to provide a cooling effect.